The Adventures of Hinata Hyuga
by SaigoGetsuga
Summary: After Pain's attack on the Hidden Leaf Village, Hinata helps Shiho find a device in the rubble of her department that would allow one to dream their greatest desires but instead Hinata gets sent to a whole new world.
1. Chapter 1

**_Note: All characters in the story are owned by their original authors._**

The Hidden Leaf Village, once a bustling village now reduced to rubble after an attack by Pain of the Akatsuki. The villagers were working together to rebuild their village to it's former glory and even the Hero of the Village, Naruto Uzumaki, was no exception as he helped oversee the reconstruction of Ichiraku Ramen. Neji Hyuga was helping look over the plans for remodeling the Hyuga Manor along with his uncle, Hiashi, and his cousin, Hanabi, both of whom just returned from a diplomatic mission in another land. All the rest of the main ninja are also helping with various projects around the Leaf for the rebuilding of their village.

In another part of the village, we see Shiho of the Leaf's Cryptology Dept. searching through the rubble of her former department, seeming frantic. "Where is it?! I can only hope nothing happened to it!" As she continued to turn over rubble after rubble, she became more frantic to the point that she was sweating so much that one could fill a small cup.

"What are you looking for?" said a voice. "Huh?!" Shiho jumped back and landed on her butt as she looked to see who was speaking, it was Hinata Hyuga. "Oh… Hinata, you scared me. I am looking for something that I had been working on for years." she said as she adjusted her glasses.

"What sort of something?" asked Hinata. "It is a device that whenever one slept, the device would use genjutsu to help them play out their most desired dreams as if they were reality during their sleep" said Shiho. Shiho, while a part of the Cryptology Dept., is also a part of the Leaf's Research and Development for up and coming technology for the Hidden Leaf. Most of the projects undertaken by the R&D dept. are still in their prototype stages and would not be released for years to come.

"Most desired dreams?" thought Hinata. Not long ago, she professed her love for Naruto as he lay helpless by Pain but got herself injured trying to protect him. She knew that she wanted to be with Naruto but was not sure about how she would go about truly being with Naruto. "May I help you look?" "Of course, the more help the better I feel. But shouldn't you be resting? I heard about your injuries." said Shiho.

"Oh, I'm fine now. Thankfully the injuries were not as bad as it was made out to be." said Hinata. "Okay… just don't push yourself." said Shiho.

The two searched through the rubble throughout the day finding torn apart documents/blueprints for other projects, broken components, and other junk that was flung from Pain's Almighty Push technique.

All of a sudden, Hinata stumbled across a crystal-ball like object the size not larger than an orange and called out to Shiho, "Shiho-san, is this it?"

As Shiho inspected the item, she had a smile on her face, "This is it. This is what I call my Dream Reality Device. I guess all that time making it with super reinforced material paid off, to survive the destruction of the village. What you would do is infuse the device with your chakra and at night while you slept, the device would respond to your chakra and release a genjutsu so you would dream your greatest desire and it would only affect the dreams in your sleep so you would not sleepwalk and act as if under a real genjutsu."

As Hinata gazed at the crystal ball, she knew she had completed the first step to her greatest desire by professing her love to Naruto but it was the next step of being able to walk by his side forever that would be her greatest hurdle.

"Would it be all right if I tried this device?" asked Hinata. "Well…" Shiho looked at Hinata and her eyes were still drawn to the crystal ball. "One night, then could you please bring it back?"

"Yes." said Hinata.

As the sun started to set, Hinata decided to get an early start on infusing her chakra into the crystal ball, however as soon as she did a bright light shone around Hinata.

"Kyahhh!" yelled Hinata. "What the..?!" gasped Shiho. "It never did anything like this whenever I would experiment with it!"

When the light disappeared, Hinata was gone along with the Dream Reality Device.

"Hinata? Hinata!" called out Shiho but to no avail.

 _We now enter a different space_

In a space of nothingness, Hinata felt like she was falling but moving forward. "Where am I?! Where am I going?!" As she looked around she could then see images of her village before Pain's attack, images of her days at the academy, even the Chunin exams.

Then she came across images of lands she had no knowledge of: lands of prosperity, lands of different architecture, great fields, and other many different images.

Before she could react and be surprised, she ended up landing on solid ground on her back.

"Ow-ow-ow" muttered Hinata as she got herself up. She hadn't completely recovered from Pain's attack so she was getting up slower than normal. As she looked around at her surroundings, the architecture of the land seemed very different than the Leaf Village.

"Where am I?" she wondered. She looked again and saw the people of this strange land and seemed to be wearing simple outfits like one would wear in ancient days. As people looked at her they would mutter, "Who is she?" and "Did she just fall from the sky?"

"I wonder if there is anyone here that could help me figure out where I am." said Hinata in her mind as she started to explore her new surroundings. She looked around and the buildings she saw seemed more rounded and not like the houses she was used to in the Hidden Leaf Village.

As she continued to explore, the people of the land continued to stare at her in wonder, "what is she wearing?" Hinata took notice of these comments and now the feeling of being in a strange land was sinking in.

After a while of exploring, she decided to use her Byakugan to see if there was anything to help her figure out where she was. "Byakugan!" she looked around she noticed something strange. "There's something wrong, I'm not picking up any chakra from anyone here but… instead I am sensing something… different… something… Wait! What is this?!" she looked to her 2:00 and noticed that at a pier there were four very strong signatures.

Hinata rushed out to the pier and saw the four people she sensed in front of her heading away from her, looking from behind she noticed a boy on the far left with blue hair, a braided ponytail and a wooden staff on his back, a girl with red hair on the near right, next to the red hair girl a boy with black hair, a wooden arm and a naginata, and the one in between the blue haired boy and red haired girl, a boy with blond hair.

Upon seeing the person with blond hair, Hinata's heart began pounding faster and harder and all of a sudden her face went red and her legs shaking, "N-n-n-n-Naruto…kun?" and she fainted on the pier.

The four heard a fall and looked back and noticed the girl with lavender hair fallen over and rushed over to her.

"Hey, are you okay Miss?" asked the blue haired boy.

The red haired girl approached Hinata and was listening for her breathing… as soon as she confirmed it she reported, "It's all right, she's just unconscious"

"Who is this girl? She does not appear to be from around here." said the black-haired boy.

Just then, the blue haired boy observed Hinata and his expression turned to shock, "Wait a minute… I don't sense any Magoi from this girl at all!"

"We should take her to Sinbad and see if he can help her. Let's hurry, Aladdin, Morgiana, Hakuryuu."

 **End of Chapter 1**

 **What do you think? I have always dreamed of a story that involved a character traveling to different universes. This is my first cross-over series. This series will be incorporating many different anime series but if it feels like I rush through a universe, I apologize.**

 **Also, before anyone thinks of this, the Dream Reality Device was not a precursor to the Infinite Tsukuyomi as the device was to only work when one was asleep.**

 **Please review and let me know how I am doing.**


	2. Chapter 2

**_NOTE: All characters in this story belong to their original authors_**

 **Chapter 2: Sindria**

"Mmmm…. mmmmmgh" moaned Hinata as she started to wake up. As her eyes opened and noticed she was in a bed she then looked around and noticed that the layout of the room she was in seemed to be normal and the walls were of a vanilla color and the bed a window that showed a view of the blue ocean.

"Oh, you are awake. Thank goodness."

Hinata turned towards to where she heard the voice and saw the blond haired boy she saw on the pier and her face instinctively went red. "Naruto-kun!?" she then pulled the covers on her bed over her face and hid herself from the boy.

The blond haired boy was puzzled but still maintained his composure. "My name is Alibaba Saluja. What is your name?" He extended his hand to where Hinata's head would be in the bed. Hinata, after hearing the boy's name and listening to his voice, came to a realization that this boy was not the same boy she knew in the Hidden Leaf Village. She poked her head out from the covers of the bed and spoke gently, "Hinata, Hinata Hyuga." and she extended her hand to Alibaba but stopped shortly of grasping his arm and she brought herself up to sitting up on the bed.

"Hinata, huh? Thats a pretty name." said Alibaba retracting his hand. Hinata's face, which had regained its color, all of a sudden, went red again but only for a few seconds. "Where exactly am I?" Hinata asked. "You are in one of the many rooms in the palace of King Sinbad of Sindria." said Alibaba.

"Sindria? Where is that in relation to the Land of Fire?" asked Hinata, her face seemed desperate to figure out what happened and started to lose color.

"Land of Fire? What kind of place is that?" asked Alibaba.

Hinata's face then went pale and her eyes began to well up with tears. Her head went down and she started to cry. "Wh-wh-wh-wh-what's wrong?" said Alibaba as the door to the room opened and in came Aladdin, Morgiana and Hakuryuu. "Hey Alibaba, has she woken up yet?" asked Aladdin and when the group noticed that the girl in the bed was crying, the three ran right up to Alibaba and gave him a menacing glare.

"What are you all looking at me like that for?! I didn't do anything, I swear!" pleaded Alibaba. The three continued to glare at Alibaba. Hinata looked up and noticed the three that entered the room and said, while still lightly sobbing, "You three… from the pier".

The group then turned their attention to Hinata and introduced themselves, "Hey there Miss, my name is Aladdin."

"My name is Morgiana"

"and I am Ren Hakuryuu of the Koh Empire"

"My name is Hinata" she replied and then turned to Hakuryuu and asked innocently, "Koh… Empire? Whats that?" asked Hinata.

Hakuryuu's face went pale at her response, "How can you not know of the mighty Koh Empire?!" Hinata then shuddered as Hakuryuu was advancing toward Hinata, "Settle down, Hakuryuu" said Alibaba. "Look, let's let her settle down before we start asking her questions." Alibaba was trying to hold back Hakuryuu from doing something reckless.

Hinata slowly raised her head back up and started to look around the room and noticed, on a nightstand next to the bed, the Dream Reality Device. She grabbed the device and gazed into it. Aladdin noticed her actions and asked, "Excuse me, Miss Hinata, what is that? A Magic Tool?"

Her eyes were still dripping with tears and she dropped her head to the device, "Where am I? How did I end up here? Why? Why?!" she thought in her mind almost on the verge of hysteria. "Miss Hinata?" Aladdin's hand reached out to her and when he touched her arm, Hinata shot up in shock, "What?" she turned and noticed the worried look on Aladdin's face. She then forced her tears to stop and started to regain herself. "Are you okay? What is that Magic Tool you're holding?" asked Aladdin.

"Magic Tool? This is called the Dream Reality Device. I was supposed to infuse my chakra into this and I would be able to dream my greatest desire as I slept." explained Hinata. "Chakra? Is that similar to Magoi?"

"Magoi?"

"Magoi is the power that is inside each of us. Apparently you are different in that you do not have any Magoi in your body but yet you do not suffer as someone with no Magoi." explained Aladdin.

"That is curious, when I first sensed you four I did not sense any Chakra from any of you but I sensed something else, but I can't very well explain what I sensed… I could see… birds… white birds fluttering around."

"Ahh. You must mean the Rukh." said Aladdin. "The Rukh are what give each of us our Magoi. Miss Hinata, your… Chakra must be what your Magoi is called." Hinata giggled a bit, "No, my power is just called Chakra." After hearing Hinata's giggle, both Alibaba and Hakyryuu stopped their fighting and turned to see Hinata with a smile and a seemingly happier demeanor on her face.

"We should report to King Sinbad letting him know that she's awake." said Alibaba. As the group started to depart, Hinata called out, "May I please meet him?"

"Are you sure? You only just woke up." asked Morginana. "I'll be fine. Don't worry about me." assured Hinata.

"Sure why not. Besides when he hears you are awake I am sure he would want to visit you personally." said Alibaba.

The five then proceeded to the throne room where Sinbad and two of his Generals, Ja'far and Yamraiha, were also in attendance. Ja'far is a general known for his art of assassination while Yamraiha is Sindria's most powerful magician.

"Ah, so this must be the girl that I have heard about from Aladdin, you seem to be doing well for having no Magoi." said Sinbad. "According to Miss Hinata, instead of Magoi she possesses a power called Chakra and it seems to be as powerful as our Magoi." reported Aladdin.

"Very interesting. For someone to have a completely different power." said Ja'far.

"Never mind that. How did you happen to arrive in Sindria if I may ask?" asked Sinbad.

Hinata started feeling nervous, she knew she was speaking to someone very powerful and who had a high standing like her Hokage but she was able to gather her courage and explained her situation.

"After my village was attacked, I was helping with the reconstruction of the village and was helping out someone else look for something she seemed to have lost and we eventually found it." She pulled out the Dream Reality Device. "This device, the Dream Reality Device, has the power to help you dream your greatest desires while you sleep after one infused their Chakra. However, after I infused my chakra, I ended up in the streets of this country."

"That is interesting, may I see it?" asked Yamraiha as she approached Hinata.

Hinata handed the device to her and Yamraiha examined the device thoroughly, "This is unlike any Magic Tool I have ever seen. Could you show me how this works?" She handed back the device and Hinata began infusing chakra into the device. As the entire group watched, there was no reaction at all from the device. Even Hinata realized that nothing was happening.

"That's strange. After I infused my chakra, I ended up here." said Hinata.

"Maybe it actually reacts to another source of power Magoi perhaps? May I try something?" asked Yamraiha. As Hinata gave her the device again, Yamraiha set up a bubble with the device in the center. Yamraiha then began infusing Magoi into the bubble, a bright light shone from the device for a few seconds and dissipated.

"Well it seems your device now reacts to Magoi." said Yamraiha

"That's great. Miss Hinata you can go back to you wherever you came from after we infuse Magoi into you and you infuse it into the device!" exclaimed Aladdin.

"Unfortunately, it's not that simple Aladdin. When the light shone from the device, I could see that the flow of power within it was very unstable. I can't really confirm that she would be able to go back to where she came from on the first try. In any case she may be sent to somewhere else entirely." said Yamraiha.

Hinata's head went down in disappointment, "But then, how will I be able to get back?"

Yamraiha then turned to Hinata, "I said that you may not be able to get back on the first try, that doesn't mean that you'll never get back. So don't lose faith." Assured Yamraiha as she placed her hand on Hinata's shoulder and Hinata's head rose back up with a little smile.

"I know you have been through a lot, but tonight will be something I am sure you will enjoy, there is to be a celebration for Alibaba, Aladdin, Morgiana and Hakuryuu for their successful conquering of the Dungeon Zagan. In the meanwhile you can continue using the room you were in to recover and I hope you can join us for the celebration." said Sinbad. As he started to leave, he looked again at Hinata and said, "You may also want to wear something different so that you don't look too much like a stranger to the eyes of everyone else. Yamraiha, if you could please help her in finding an outfit befitting her." said Sinbad. Hinata still sported her lavender jacket and blue pants.

"Yes, sir." said Yamraiha as both Sinbad and Ja'far left to prepare for the celebration.

 _We now move forward to Yamraiha's room_

Hinata saw all the different outfits that Yamraiha had and stood in awe of how beautiful they looked. "You like what you see?" asked Yamraiha. "Yes, I am not sure what would look good." said Hinata. "Well, let's see what I can find." said Yamraiha as she went through her different dresses.

As Yamraiha searched, she would look back at Hinata to try to understand what sort of colors and a style that would suit her.

While Yamraiha was searching, Hinata asked, "King Sinbad mentioned something about a Dungeon, what are those?" "Ah… those are places that would appear controlled by a being known as Djinn, powerful magical beings that would grant one the power of a king, and whoever conquers those dungeons are considered "Dungeon Capturers" and acquire the powers of the Djinn that occupied that dungeon. Currently, Sinbad has seven Djinn in his possession while Alibaba and Hakuryuu have one Djinn in their possession." "Amazing, they must be very powerful to be able to control beings like that." Said Hinata. In the Hidden Leaf Village, Hinata knew that one of the village leaders, the First Hokage, had the power to control Tailed Beasts, and from what Yamraiha described, she figured that the Djinns held power similar to the Tailed Beasts.

After a few minutes of searching, Yamraiha pulled out a purple dress that had a style similar to a Chinese dress with the sides of the dressing exposing her legs and a white sash that go around her shoulders. "How does this look?" asked Yamraiha. As Hinata examined the dress, she noticed that fact that her legs would be exposed but the length of the dress would not be an issue as it was not so short that it would be considered risque. "That looks good. I'll try that." said Hinata.

After a few minutes, Hinata emerged from Yamraiha's room with the outfit and she proceeded out to the location of the celebration in the main plaza of the palace with Yamraiha following behind her. The sun had started to set, the celebration would begin that evening and she wanted to see more of the palace before the celebration. She arrived at the courtyard and noticed a figure sitting in a field of flowers trying to put together a bouquet. A young girl wearing a dress comprised of red, green and pink and a green sash surrounding her. Hinata approached the girl and tried to introduce herself. "Hello there" as she uttered those words, the young girl sprung up in surprise. "Kyaahhh!" she screamed and she fell back. "Who are you?!" she said almost stuttering. "My name is Hinata Hyuga, who might you be?" said Hinata extending her hand out to the young girl. "Hmmph" she looked at her and saw that the dress she was wearing seemed to be fancy, like she was from another country. "Ren Kougyoku of the Koh Empire." she said as she took her hand and sat up straight.

"What are you doing here?" asked Hinata. Kougyoku's face turned red, "Oh n-n-n-nothing, I wasn't trying to make a bouquet for a certain someone. Nope, not at all." She then laughed in embarrassment and she hid her face with her hands which when looked closely it seemed like only her sleeves were covering her face. Hinata then took the flowers Kougyoku had started forming and helped finish the bouquet and handed it to her. "Here."

Kougyoku took her hands off her face and saw the bouquet she had been working on and accepted them from Hinata, "T-t-thank you"

"I know how you feel, to have someone you love and what you want to do for that person." said Hinata. Kougyoku then replied, "What?! Who said anything about love, it's just…" she then laughed again nervously. Hinata then looked into her eyes and said, "Just have faith." Kougyoku then looked into Hinata's eyes and was able to tell that she did indeed understand her feelings. "Come on you two, we have a celebration to go to." called out Yamraiha. As the two stood up, Kougyoku extended her hand and asked, "Would you please be my friend?" Hinata looked down at Kougyoku's hand and accepted her request and grasped her hand. "Great. Now let's go, there's a celebration to get to." said Kougyoku pulling Hinata along with a smile on her face.

 **End of Chapter 2**

 **I wanted to make this chapter a bit longer so that Hinata would be able to try to acclimated her surroundings. Please forgive me, for those familiar with the Magi anime/manga, that I did not include Dunya in this chapter. I felt including her would have the events of the story play too much like how the anime/manga depicted her and I did not want to play out the events of the anime/manga too much similarly. Hopefully that made sense.**

 **Please review and look forward to my next chapter.**


End file.
